Not Leaving Yet
by Melody142
Summary: The gang is watching Kyoya after his defeat against Ryuga at the volcano. Kyoya decides that Gingka and the gang are just holding him back, and he decides to leave the group to train on his own. Can Gingka change his mind in time? A TWIST ON METAL FURY: EP 6


**Disclaimer: I will NEVER own Metal Fight Beyblade, so stop asking about it, ya hear me?! Maybe I should send my Fang Leone after you crazy people, so you'll leave me alone!**

 **Summary: The gang is watching Kyoya after his defeat against Ryuga at the volcano. Kyoya decides that Gingka and the gang are just holding him back, and he decides to leave the group to train on his own. Can Gingka change his mind in time? A TWIST ON METAL FURY: EP 6**

 **(A/N) Constructive criticism makes me a better writer, but I will extinguish all the flamers!**

 **(A/N) I HAVE INSPIRATION! This plot bunny just popped up out of nowhere, and I'm writing it down before it runs away! Anywho, I've been watching Beyblade Metal Fury, and I was inspired by it to do a story like this.**

 **This is may or may not be a one shot. We'll just see how it goes. Also, THERE WILL BE NO ROMANCE AND NO SHIPPING *shoos away the fangirls and yells at them, "DID YOU SEE LITTLE BRACKETS AROUND THEIR NAMES IN THE DESCRIPTION? NO!*.**

 **AAANNNNDDDDD, HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

~❤️~

A series of explosions go off in the middle of the forest. Vibrations are shaking the ground.

An old man from the village nearby looks at the forest in shock and exclaims, "What in the world was that?!"

~❤️~

Kyoya launches his bey, Leone bursts right through the tree, causing it to fall over with a loud thud.

The angry blader growls in frustration and clenches his fists yelling out, "Stinks. Stinks. THIS STINKS!"

Gingka, Madoka, Kenta, Yuki, and Benkei are all standing around and watching Kyoya destroy the forest warily.

Benkei looks at the scene and states cautiously, "Kyoya's not...in the best mood."

"I don't blame him, Fang Leone did lose after all," Kenta replies.

Madoka agrees saying, "And to Ryuga of all people."

This only seems to add fuel to the fire, and Kyoya furiously launches his bey at a rock, destroying it the moment Leone comes in contact with it.

"Kyoya," Gingka says worriedly.

The green haired blader catches his bey and raises his launcher to launch again, but Gingka unexpectedly places a firm hand on Kyoya's arm, effectively stopping him. His amber eyes narrowing in determination.

"Stop it, Kyoya," Gingka says, "What point is there in letting your anger take over? You're just wasting energy."

Kyoya grits his teeth, and he flings off Gingka's arm with a growl, causing Gingka to let out a sound of surprise. He then aggressively grabs the Pegasus beyblade owner by the top of his blue jacket, forcing the shorter teen to stand on the balls of his feet as Kyoya brings the other blader closer to his face, narrowing his eyes.

"Back off! What's with you anyway?! You should be freaking out; Ryuga kicked your bey's butt too, remember?!" Kyoya says, shaking Gingka as if to knock some sense into him.

Gingka, too, grits his teeth and replies back, "I'm not happy okay? I hate losing." Gingka looks down at the ground, seeming to debate with himself before saying, "It does stink, but Ryuga taught me something in defeat."

"Huh," Kyoya says, his whole stance relaxing a bit, looking puzzled.

Gingka looks back up, looking into Kyoya's eyes, trying to get through to him, "Galaxy Pegasus evolved into Cosmic Pegasus, and then, I was called a 'Legendary Blader'. Hearing that, I think I got a bit too full of myself and overconfident. Even now, I hadn't mastered using Pegasus, yet."

Kyoya slowly releases his hold on Gingka's jacket, and he waits for him to further elaborate.

Gingka doesn't disappoint, "So, Kyoya, what is a Legendary Blader? Just someone who has a bey with the power of the star fragment in it." He takes out Cosmic Pegasus and stares at it, "Don't you think a true Legendary Blader is something more? A blader who can completely control his or her bey?"

He looks up again, "You saw it too, right? He did it." A memory flashes in both of their minds: _Ryuga switches modes perfectly as he battles on the active volcano._ "Ryuga, he's learned to completely control L'Drago Destructor. He must've done so much special training to make it his own. Compared to that, what have we done so far?" he questions.

Kyoya has a flashback: _"Check out Leone's new fangs!" he brags as Leone races across the floor._

Gingka also remembers: _"Help me, Pegasus! Show me your new power! Show me now!" he demands, a blue aura surrounding Pegasus._

Their flashbacks end, and Gingka resumes his speech, still clutching his bey, "We were both so happy that our beys had evolved, we'd just battled without thinking about it further." He looks up at Kyoya, "The truth is that we couldn't have beaten him. We never had a chance."

Kyoya clenches his fists and growls frustratedly. Gingka's words echoing in his head. He remembers how badly he was defeated. How he felt humiliated, helpless, and weak. Kyoya's eyes flash dangerously.

He suddenly pushes Gingka away from him and yells, "Look, Gingka, the reason I lost so badly was because you and your little group are holding me back!"

The other bladers watching gasp.

"Kyoya," Gingka protests, and he tries to reach out to the angry blader.

"Don't touch me, Gingka!" he shouts, and Gingka recoils with a small gasp.

Kyoya goes on, "I am the lone lion! I travel alone, I train alone, and I battle ALONE!...I guess that battle with Ryuga taught me something too, Gingka."

He pauses, and the gang waits for Kyoya to continue.

"It taught me...THAT PEOPLE LIKE _YOU_ ONLY SLOW ME DOWN!" Kyoya roars out.

The whole group draws back in surprise.

"From now on, I'm finding these Legendary Bladers myself, and I will crush them all! So, I can defeat you, Gingka, and become the strongest blader in the world!" Kyoya states fiercely.

Gingka is left shocked as he watches Kyoya gather up his bag and walk away from them.

Everyone just stands there for a few moment before Benkei starts to follow Kyoya, shouting for him to wait up.

Gingka's eyes harden with determination.

"No," Gingka says, holding his arm out to stop Benkei.

Everyone looks confused, including Benkei.

"What do you mean, Gingka? I have to follow Kyoya. It's my duty as his loyal friend," Benkei states.

"I mean...I'm not going to let him get away."

Their eyes widen in shock before Kenta is the first one to nod in understanding, and the rest soon follow. They all look towards Benkei for his answer.

 _"Gingka is Kyoya's biggest rival, and probably, the only one Kyoya-pal will listen to. If Gingka can't get him back, nothing will,"_ Benkei thinks.

"Okay, Gingka, get our Kyoya back. But, if he doesn't come back...COME BACK HERE AND TELL ME, SO I CAN GO WITH HIM!" Benkei yells.

Gingka nods gratefully, "Thanks for your approval, Benkei."

With that said, he turns towards the direction Kyoya left and runs into the forest.

~❤️~

Gingka races forward to catch up with his rival.

 _"Kyoya, why did you have to leave like that? We need your strength to defeat Nemesis!"_ Gingka complains in his head.

He keeps running for what feels like forever, and he starts to worry that he'll never find Kyoya. That is, until he hears a familiar, animalistic roar up ahead.

"Ha, I've got you now, Kyoya," Gingka says with a victorious smirk.

He runs up ahead to see Kyoya, standing on a cliff, angrily launching his bey at the waves in the ocean, destroying them like he was slicing through air.

"I must become stronger! I will NOT be beaten by that menace, Ryuga, again!" he growls out, and he catches his bey to relaunch it again. "LET IT-" Kyoya is cut off as he feels a hand on his shoulder. His eyes widen for a millisecond before narrowing aggressively. He bares his fang like teeth in fury, and he whirls around to see who had dared to disturb him.

"Gingka!" Kyoya exclaims in surprise. "What are you doing here?! I thought I told you! I'm fighting alone!" he states, his surprise quickly turning into anger.

Gingka's hands clench into fists, his knuckles so white, it's a wonder he doesn't break the skin and draw blood. Finally, he snaps.

"Kyoya, you can't just leave like that! Just pick up your things and leave so quickly!" Gingka yells with disbelief.

"Oh, can't I?," Kyoya mocks with his arms crossed. "'Cause I think I just did," he says smirking.

Gingka grits his teeth, "Kyoya, don't you get it?! We need your strength to defeat Nemesis; if we don't combine our strength, all of humanity could be wiped out! The world is counting on us! You have to come back and join us!"

" _Have to?_ " Kyoya repeats, getting riled up, and his sapphire eyes glow with outrage.

Gingka realizes his mistake too late, and he curses himself for his poor word choice.

"You know what I mean, Kyoya-"

"I won't be _anyone's_ savior! I only help myself!"

"But, Kyoya-"

Kyoya growls; he's getting to the point where he has the urge to hit somebody. Looking at his stubborn rival, he feels all that aggravation build up inside of him, waiting to get out. Gingka just keeps pushing and pushing and pushing, trying to control him, never relenting.

The amber eyed teen opens his mouth to say something else.

Kyoya loses control of his temper.

He takes one quick step before he's in front of Gingka, and Kyoya, once again, swiftly grabs his blue jacket with both hands and viciously yanks him closer, so their eyes are mere centimeters away.

The short blader is just barely standing on the tips of his shoes. The only thing keeping him from falling is Kyoya's rough grip on his jacket.

"I'm doing this alone whether you like it or not, Hagane," Kyoya whispers in an intense, fearsome voice, and he levels the younger blader with a violent glare.

Gingka looks afraid for a moment, but it's gone as quick as it came. The Pegasus beyblade owner closes his eyes before opening them purposefully. He grabs Kyoya's wrists firmly.

"Listen, Kyoya, I know you want to go on alone, but just because you're with us, doesn't mean you're not independent," Gingka tries to convince Kyoya.

Kyoya still looks doubtful and angry.

Gingka tries again, "The star fragment chose you for a reason. You have a huge responsibility to beybladers everywhere; are you just going to turn a blind eye to that?"

There's a long silence after that.

Kyoya abruptly lets go of Gingka.

Gingka lets out a noise of shock as he falls towards the ground. He lands on his back, and he puts his scratched-up elbow on the ground to support himself as he sits up.

"Rrrr," Gingka grunts in pain, and he dusts himself off, standing up to see Kyoya gathering his things, once more, and walking away.

 _"Oh, no! What if Kyoya won't join us? I've gotta do something,"_ Gingka thinks, panicking.

"Kyoya," Gingka pauses and says desperately, "please, you may not need us, but the truth is, _we need you_."

Kyoya pauses but doesn't turn around, his back is still towards the desperate blader.

Gingka takes this as a sign to continue, "Kyoya, I'm not saying you have to stay with us forever, but please, stay with us for a little longer." Seeing that Kyoya has yet to turn around, Gingka continues his plea, "C'mon, Kyoya, I'll get on my knees and beg if I have to! Just...stay for a bit, please?"

Kyoya doesn't move an inch, and Gingka's face falls, his shoulders slumping.

Kyoya's head is tilted down, and his green bangs are covering half of his face, shadows obscuring his eyes, when his mouth curves into a wicked, cocky smirk, flashing his fang proudly.

Still facing away from Gingka, he responds arrogantly, surprising Gingka, "Well, since you begged so nicely, I guess I'll stay for a while longer."

Gingka's face lights up, and he beams happily, "Really, Kyoya?!"

"Did I stutter?" Kyoya asks, raising an eyebrow. Gingka, however, looks too happy for his liking, and he sharply turns around and points a finger in Gingka's direction, " _But_ , if you slow me down again, I'm leaving for good, ya hear me?"

Gingka nods quickly, still smiling.

Kyoya scowls at this and growls out, "Let's go, Gingka, we're wasting time when we could be practicing."

"Right," Gingka agrees, grinning.

The two rivals walk back into the forest, and Gingka is happy that his friend isn't leaving, yet.

~❤️~

 **(A/N) That was soooo much fun to write! I think it's a great way to end the year, and I can't wait to do more Gingka/Kyoya stories! Have a Happy New Year!**

 **(A/N) Reviews would be fabulous, thanks!**


End file.
